Resfeber
by Ms Writer '95
Summary: Finland comes to a realization during his and Mr. Sweden's escape from Denmark's house.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me._

 _Warning: Not historically accurate._

This is just a silly one-shot I wrote... Well, just because. I love SuFin – I think they're pretty cute together. Plus, I love playing with foreign (to me) words.

 _95Jezzica_ _: As I couldn't answer you privately, I decided to do it here. Thank you for pointing out the correct word for 'you're welcome' in Swedish. Already fixed it_ _J_ _Also, thank you for telling me about the actual history of Finland/Sweden. I did not know. It's actually very interesting. This fanfic is mainly 'bout… Ok, it's just fluffy, rs. But I liked it a lot (the history). Thank you (again)._

 _Last edited:21/10/2015  
__

 **RESFEBER; Swedish, Noun:**

The restless race of the traveller's heart before the journey's begins. When anxiety and anticipation are tangled; a "travel fever" that can manifest as a illness.

What had he'd gotten himself into? _Tyhmä – Tyhmä_ _–_ _Tyhmä_.

It was very cold and their coats couldn´t keep them warm enough. He could barely feel his feet by now, and he frankly feared for his nose – he hadn´t felt it in a while. Images of blackened skin plagued his mind.

He sneezed. And then he let out a strangled scream soon after as Mr. Sweden turned his blank face and frosty eyes on him, "Prosit". Finland, not knowing a word of Swedish, stood there, trembling from head to toe, as Mr. Sweden's huge frame towered over him, ice-blue eyes intensely fixed on him.

He started to sweat despite the cold of the North around them. "Mitä?", He asked, blanching away from the taller man, "Onko jotain vialla?". He didn't seem to understand, and Finland wondered if he was as good with Finnish as he himself was with Swedish. Finland smiled as best as he could in such conditions, cowering a bit when the glare intensified.

Maybe he had done something to aggravate the man and did not remember? But it couldn´t be so! Because, if such was the case, why would Mr. Sweden let him tag along in his escapade? Biting his lip, Finland wondered _why_ he decided to follow Mr. Sweden. He should have stayed in Mr. Denmark's' place. Then he wouldn´t be feeling so much cold. Or hunger. They-

"O- Odota!" Finland called when Mr. Sweden turned and resumed his walking, parting the thick layer of snow as he marched. Mr. Sweden turned and with a small shake of his head motioned Finland to follow, then turned his head towards the horizon and started marching once again. The smaller blond was quick to obey. He had no wish of staying behind, thank you very much.

 _Of course_ he did not want to stay under Denmark's rule forever. He wished to be free. Or, at the very least, live in a household where they all would be equals. But why follow Mr. Sweden? There were no guarantees they would find shelter or actually get their freedom. Denmark could very well be hunting them right now, brandishing his axe like a lunatic and laughing madly. Finland shivered in fear. Denmark was an alright guy… Most of time. But he did not have all the Nordics under his strict command because of nothing. Under the smiling drunk's façade there was a blood-thirsty Viking. And he was not the type to forget and forgive. At least, not so quickly.

Looking at Mr. Sweden, Finland smiled. They had been travelling together for quite a while, and Mr. Sweden had been nothing but kind. Sure, he scared Finland most of time – what with those glares and the silence and the creepy looks and the "m'ife" thing. But he seemed like a nice guy. He had shared his food and his water and even his fur-cover during the chilly nights. Walking a little bit faster, Finland joined Sweden side. And, smiling, said "kiitos".

It seemed that was one of the few words in Finnish that Mr. Sweden could understand. Because, with a look of understanding on his frosty-eyes, he looked down at Finland and said: "Varsågod". With new warmth blossoming in his chest, Finland could shake of the feeling that this was the beginning of a very good relationship between them. And, also, the first steps into a wondrous journey.

Vocabulary:

Tyhma = Stupid (Finnish)

Prosit = Bless you (swedish)

Mita = What? (Finnish)

Onko jotain vialla? = Is there something wrong? (Finnish)

Odota = Wait (Finnish)

Kiitos = Thanks (Finnish)

Varsagod = You're welcome (swedish)


End file.
